The Mrs. Coconut Show
Emily's Chef: Kids, dinner's ready! and Edmond come Emily: What traditional African dish are we having tonight? Emily's Chef: Actually, we're just having potatoes. Emily: Potatoes? Really? That's not a traditional African dish! Mr. Elephant: Well, you see, when I was working at the dentist today, I had a terrified patient. So I put the Mr. Potato Show on to distract him, and, to my surprise, it was about exercises! And when I told my patient to just watch without doing the exercises, the show was still annoying my tusks off! So I told our chef to make potatoes so that I could get my revenge! Emily: The Mr. Potato Show? That changes everything! Elephants eat their potatoes Emily: Hey, I've got an idea! We can make our own version - The Daddy Pig Show! Mrs. Elephant: Yes, but where do we get a talking pig? Edmond: I got this. *takes a coconut to his lab* *zaps it on a chair* coconut grows and sprouts limbs and a hideous face Edmond: I'll use another one. *grabs another coconut and zaps it on a chair* coconut grows and sprouts a face and limbs Edmond: Perfect. takes Daddy Daddy: Please welcome, your friend and mine, DADDY! Mrs. Elephant: Wonderful! Now, Adisa, go set up the studio for the pilot episode. Adisa: *goes to the prop house* are only props that promote [http://peppafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Elephant%27s_Dentistry Elephant's Dentistry and Elephant's Pizza in the prop house] Adisa: *repaints some of them and takes them to the studio* Ready! Mrs. Coconut: *comes* Elephant family come to watch the production Adisa: *starts filming* Daddy Pig: Welcome to the Daddy Pig Show!, where I teach you traditional African dances! So, come on children, let's do one! Today's dance is the butterfly! Stamp your feet, say 'BRI!' and jump up! Come on! Let's do it! *stamps feet* BRI! *jumps* Great! Let's do it again! *stamps feet* BRI! *jumps* Coconut-tastic! Let's do it again! *stams feet* BRI! *jumps* *claps* Very good, children! What's that? The studio's looking a bit empty, isn't it? Well, send me drawings, and I'll hang them up! Send them to the Elephant manor, 36 Baker Street, Peppatown, Peppaland. Anyway, that's all we have time for, bye! Adisa: *stops filming* Elephants clap and cheer Mr. Elephant: I say we send it off to the PBC! Emily: Yes, but before that, I'll show it to my friends at playgroup. next day Emily: Guess what, Lisa and Brianna? Both: What? Emily: My family made a Mister Potato esque show called the Mrs. Coconut Show and I'm going to show you the pilot! Madame Gazelle: I can't wait to see it! goes to the computer lab Emily: *opens the email with the pilot and presses play* pilot plays Emily: Was that kubwa or what? noises Madame Gazelle: It was wonderful, Emily! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Danny: Yeah, and now I'm gonna show you something that we'll all agree is awesome. *goes to the Dog's Pizza website* *clicks on What's New* Dog's Pizza's got a new location. Everyone: Oooooohhh! Danny: Oh, I thought you all knew. But, anyway, this is great! Rebecca: I didn't know. Zoe: I didn't know. Freddy: I didn't know either. Danny: Shall I tell you where it is? Rebecca, Zoe and Freddy: Yes please! Danny: It's at Granddad Dog's garage! Rebecca: Now, all that pizza's gonna rot your teeth but never fear, Rabbit's Dentistry is here! *goes to the Rabbit's Dentistry website* Emily: Now, wait just a minute, I'm the one who specialises in pizza and dentistry around here! Rebecca: Well you needed competition. Emily: Not to worry, I've got DADDY PIG! At the end of the day... Mr. Elephant: Emily, would you mind waiting in the waiting room while I work at the dentist? Emily: Not at all! go to the limo Emily: Hodi, Mrs. Coconut! Daddy Pig: Hodi, Emily! Mr. Elephant: Peppatown Shops staff carpark, please. Adisa: Sure. drive to Elephant's Dentistry Mrs. Coconut: *goes to the public door* Come to Elephant's Dentistry! It's Mrs. Coconut approved! Mr. Cat: Of all the things that are good for your teeth, why is a coconut the mascot for a dentist's surgery? *walks away* Mrs. Coconut: Oh, I'm not the mascot, silly, I'm a future celebrity. Um... sir? Where are you? 2 hours later... Mr. Elephant: Try harder, Mrs. Coconut! We're not getting any new patients! Mrs. Coconut: It's no use! No-one's coming! Mr. Elephant: It's that Rabbit's Dentistry over the road! I miss the days when Miss Rabbit worked for me! *goes to the waiting room* Time to go, kids! Emily and Edmond: Okay! Mr. Elephant: And, by the way, how did the Mrs. Coconut Show do at playgroup? Emily (lying): Great! At Peppa's treehouse... Peppa: Right. We need to stop the PBC from accepting the Mrs. Coconut Show. Pedro: But they probably won't accept a knockoff anyway! Peppa: But if they'll show Angela Anaconda, they'll show anything! And we have to make sure they don't air The Mrs. Coconut Show! Peppa: Time to watch The Mister Potato show. Announcer: The Mister Potato Show has been cancelled and replaced by The Mrs. Coconut Show. Go check out reruns on the Cambridge Cable channel on channel 12. Peppa: The knockoff show got accepted. That just dries my puddles. Back to the treehouse, gang. go to the treehouse Peppa: We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a beloved show. Sure it was babyish, but so is this show. We will miss it dearly. Suzy: Alright guys, are we just gonna sit here moping, or are we gonna do something about it? Everyone: WE'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! Peppa: I've got an idea. We could send in a letter to bring back the Mr. Potato Show and call it a 'drawing'! Mind if I use your paper, Pedro? Pedro: Not at all! *gives Peppa a piece of paper* Peppa (writing): ALRIGHT, EMILY SMELLYPHANT, CANCEL THE MRS. COCONUT SHOW AND BRING BACK THE MR. POTATO SHOW OR ELSE! Peppa: *puts it in an envelope and puts it in the post* Mr. Zebra: *gets the letters* A drawing for Mrs. Coconut? Sounds wonderful! What's it of? Peppa (lying): An African village in the heart of the desert! Mr. Zebra: Very good! She'll love it! Now, I'd better get it to her! *puts the mail in the van and drives to Emily's manor* Special delivery for Mrs. Coconut! It's an African village in the heart of the desert! Mrs. Coconut: You have an African village in a desert in your van? Mr. Zebra: Just a drawing. Mrs. Coconut: Oh, the first drawing, huh? Thank you very much! Who's it from? Mr. Zebra: Peppa Pig. In the studio... is filming Mrs. Coconut: *opens the envelope* Presenting our first drawing - an African village in the heart of the desert by Peppa Pig! *hangs it up* everywhere are shown laughing like mad Mrs. Coconut: Now it's time for Crystal Ball Coconut! *looks at her crystal ball* I see you... you are laughing... laughing hard... it is something about the drawing... something about the drawing. *looks at the letter* You're right, it's a letter for my friend Emily! Oh, Emily! It's a letter for you! Emily: *comes* *reads it* Emily Smellyphant? That's what Peppa calls me! It must be from her! Mrs. Coconut: *goes behind a tree prop (made from a T-toothbrush prop)* Oh, what to do, what to do? At Peppa's stand... Peppa: You can help bring back the Mr. Potato Show and get rid of the Mrs. Coconut Show once and for all with nothing but a penny! gang come make a donation each Peppa: Thank you, gang! gang leave Kylie: Did I hear an opportunity to get rid of that Mrs. Coconut Show for just a penny? Peppa: You certainly did, Kylie. Kylie: And that butterfly dance wasn't African at all – it was Australian! * puts a penny in the jar * Peppa: Thank you! Kylie:' '*leaves* different characters come and donate Peppa: This is enough! Later, at the abandoned Potato City... Mr. Potato: I can't believe it, guys! We have to sleep in ticket booths at our abandoned theme park! Mrs. Carrot: I know! Miss Potato: It's horrible! phone rings Mr. Potato: That still works? I had no idea! * answers it * Hello? Mr. Potato speaking. PBC worker: Mr Potato, we want you back! Mr. Potato: You don't need me, I'm just a rotten potato. PBC worker: Of course we need you! You're a classic unlike that crazy coconut! And a little pig by the name of Peppa organised a donation to bring you back! Mr. Potato: But we're rotten, we are! PBC worker: Well, Mr. Potato, it's your lucky day! Because, today, after complaints from all over Peppaland about Angela Anaconda coming out of family TVs, I decided to put it off the air. Mr. Potato: So? PBC worker: And when I was watching some PBC myself on my lunch break, Angela had returned! I told her I'd put her off the air, and then she got her friends and family to throw the heaviest things they had at me. I alerted security, and they got rid of Angela once and for all. But Angela and co had left their heavy things behind! And one of them was her dad's invention – The Food Rejuvenator 2000 – which turns rotten produce back into fresh produce! Mr. Potato: Great! Goodbye! Mrs. Coconut: Well, if it isn't Mr. Rot-ato. Mr. Potato: Mrs. Loco-nut. You wanna fight? Mrs. Coconut: Bring it on! You're gonna end as a mashed potato! Mr. Potato: I'm not alone, you know. Mrs. Carrot, Little Sprout, Miss Potato and Sweet Cranberry: That's right! Mrs. Coconut: Neither am I. Show 'em, Coconut Head! Coconut Head: * attacks Mrs. Coconut * You stole the spotlight that was supposed to be mine! Yaa! Mr. Potato: I believe it was supposed to be ours. all fight PBC van comes Driver: Mr. Potato and company, proceed inside. Potato and his friends get in van drives away At Emily's manor... Mrs. Coconut: MY BEDROOM! IT'S... Mr. Elephant: Yes. With the sudden failure of our pizzerias and dentist's surgery, we've gotten much poorer. But we'll get richer again... by using our remaining money to start a supermarket. Miss Potato: *sees Mr. Elephant* Hello. I would like to help you. Mrs. Coconut, I love your show and I picked you out of a hat during a party last night. And that means your going to New York City to be on a new children's show. Emily: Are you a fan of a fat potato? Miss Potato: Nope. The overweight, lazy couch potato fired me. I WAS THERE FIRST! Everyone loved him and never noticed me. Emily: Bye Mrs. Coconut. Mrs. Coconut: See you later, Elephants. Coconut and Miss Potato go inside a van and the van drives away. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes